pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sour Power
Sour power is a Sour Grapes hero found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads both Eco and Kabloom plants against the zombies. His special ability is The Bitter End which deals 1 and Shred 1 to all zombies on the ground. Card Information *Group Types: Eco & Kabloom *Special Ability: The Bitter End - Deals 1 and Shred 1 to all zombies on the ground. *Other powers: More Spore, Storm Front, Foliage Standoff *Rarity: Premium - Legendary Hero Description I guess you could say he’s got a temper. He’s working on it, but he has a short fuse. Strategies With Sour power is a bit tricky to use but once you have the right strategies he can become an absolute powerhouse. You’re going to bring shred plants along to augment your weak but plentiful mushrooms so that they hit harder. And speaking of mushrooms, Eco class offers some card drawing abilities and plants such as Grillfoil to make sure your don't run out of them any time soon if your opponent tries weed spray or the chickening. Another good idea with this hero is to put a few of the more bulky Eco plants in as finishers if there are too powerful of zombies for your shrooms. If you are going for a mushroom or berry deck, consider placing Shred cards such as limelight, Lemon juicer, or Fig world in your deck. The former two will allow mushrooms to deal much more damage since they rely on swarms and Shred damage is added to their low attack. The latter will allow Kabloom’s many “when played” teammates to shred zombies such as sour grapes and bluesberry. Other environmental benefits include Thick thicket which lets you draw more cards if the cards there are destroyed and works well with shroom decks as well as cards such as shroom for two and pair of pears. Overgrowth canopies will work well for Kabloom cards as well. As the Eco side, Pair Pearadise is the best use of environments especially with Foliage plants which are already stronger in such environments. It is worth noting that a Summer Poisonetta will deal 4 damage when played in one and deal 6 damage if boosted by a Curly Leaf Ponderweed. Sour Power is the only plant hero that can obtain Overgrown Mushroom Grotto and Overgrown pair Pearadise normally. Both add a stat boost to their initial abilities and further help Eco plants. Thanks to Eco class, fruit decks now have a much higher synergy boasting high damaging cards and the Shred trait. It should also be noted that Sour Power has the highest fruit synergy of all plant heroes. Furthermore damaging tricks such as berry blast, sizzle, and cherry bomb deal additional damage to shredded targets making them much more effective at getting rid of zombies. In turn, they can protect damaged shred plants that you find valuable should you wish for them to remain and shred more zombies. His ability, while not overly powerful, can also be used with great effect in mushroom decks as any easy way to clear out opposition or make them much easier to clear out. Against This rule is the same for all Eco heroes, but keep a close eye on any environment that this hero plays. Eco class comes with a lot of environment synergy by default and you’re going to want to get rid of them if you can. Sour Power will deal ever increasing damage if you let him. If you can you should try to block him with high stat zombies. Frenzy will clear out the row but it is less useful here thanks to mushrooms getting a way to deal more damage to your frenzy zombies should the plant hero use shred attacks. Immortica offsets this thankfully with her bonus attack and buffing tricks. As such you should take extra note to ensure that your zombies are protected from attacks and especially Shred attacks or your side of the lawn is going to become empty very fast. Armored heroes can help alleviate this problem but only hearty heroes can do this normally so don't rely on it. Instead try closing down the more offending environments with your own or strong zombies to dissuade their placement. If that doesn’t work then you can try the opposite effect. If you can fill up the lanes then the mushrooms won't be able to hurt the zombie hero and if you can keep a few or outpace Sour power’s card draw than you can force him to draw one weak card at a time. If you want to try this then get rid of Thick thicket and Grillfoil at all costs. High damaging tricks and environments will do fine in that case. Another thing you must beware of when using this strategy is Sour Power’s signature superpower. Gravestones or zombies with 2 or higher health is recommended if you think he is about to use that ability. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae Category:Aaxelae's Creations Category:Heroes Category:Plant heroes Category:Kabloom Heroes